Just A Bunch of Hocus Pocus
by AndieXD
Summary: Just about how the Next-gen's spend their Halloween, with a trick but not much of a treat.


Just a Bunch of Hocus Pocus

In the historic halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, decorated with skeletons and Jack-ol-Lanterns which in brighten up the place in an odd way. As a group of fifth years sat in the Great Hall being sneaky and secretive or so they thought. A young man with silvery blonde hair took his eyes Grey off of the red head on his lap to look up at the group.  
"Right so everything is set for the party tonight, okay decorations, Albus, Roxy?" the blonde asked as the dark haired boy and a dark skinned girl with long dark brown curly hair looked to each other before looking back to the blonde.  
"Yeah Scorpius, the decorations are up in the off limits room, where you thought it would be a great Idea to host a party in and me and Roxy got caught by Prof Longbottom, we had to pretend we were playing hide and seek" Albus said giving Scorpius an awful look as Roxanne just chuckled at the situation as she found it amusing.  
"On the bright side Professor distraction booby-traps are set and ready to be diploid" Roxanne said as she gave the boy a joking salute.  
"Oh and right on schedule good work, and Albus that's why we chose the two, the quick thinkers of the group, Lily-Luna, music, talk to me" Scorpius said in a joking tone dragging out her middle name as the girl just shook her head.  
"Sorted and I'll bring it when we set up" Lily said sweetly as Scorpius looked up at the red head on his lap.  
"And Me and Rosie here have the food and drink sorted, operation Halloween party is a go" he said as the group shuck their heads almost in unison as Rose turned around and patted the boys head lightly and smiled to her boyfriend as he looked up at them.  
"What?" he said in a rather confused tone as he saw his older sister and her potions lab group, James and Louis walk in as he hid behind Rose from the girl as she looked at him.  
"Oh charming, What a lovely way to greet your big sister" she said looking down on her brother as he poked his head out of his hiding place, behind Rose and gave her a queasy smile.  
"Ha Meridian, didn't see you there" Scorpius said sweetly as she just gave him that look that made him want to duck as Louis looked and the younger student's.  
"You lot still aren't thinking of having your little Party in that Room are you?" Louis asked in a rather concerned tone as the younger kids looked to him confused as James sat down between His little brother and sister.  
"Yeah have you kiddies never heard of the Carrianite Clan?" James asked with a smirk as he looked at the younger student's confused faces as they shook their heads. Meridian smiled at the confused faces as she took a seat and flicked her silvery hair out of her face, "Okay well the Carrianite clan were around when Dumbledore was really young back in his first days of being Headmaster. The Carrianite's were dark wizards who liked to experiment, In their utter madness they created a curse worse than any of the unforgivable curses, not only did it kill you but it stole the years you had yet to live and gave them to the caster, The Sacrifice curse" Meridian explained then looked up to Louis as he looked at the other two older students before carrying on "Umm yeah well, the Carrianite's they wanted to live forever and who better than students to steal years from? So they both set themselves up professors here to kill the student's but let's just say Dumbledore was far less than happy when he found out" he said then looked to his cousin as James smirked and looked out to the younger students.  
"So when he found out he made an agreement with the heads of the clan, Curtis and Carlotta Carrianite, that if he could defeat them in a duel they're clan would leave the school and never return, they may have been evil as hell but they men and women of their word, Obviously they were going to keep their word if the left but nothing was said about fighting fair, so Dumbledore faced them both, two against one Dumbledore would have lost if he hadn't have mastered a charm, that some of the greatest wizards that ever lived have died trying to master it, The Medusa Casscaida charm as he know even if they did leave his school they'd cause chaos elsewhere, so he used the charm to seal the lovers in stone" James explained and held back a laugh as he looked up to Meridian to finish the story, "And the statue is in the where you kids are having your little party in is off limits because the staff think one on the students is stupid enough to read the realise charm out on Halloween but surly know ones that thick I know for sure I don't want to be sacrificed" She said as the kids looked around "Well any-who, we'll leave you with that thought we have work to do" she said as the three older students left the Great Hall with smirks on their faces.  
"Their just playing with us, right?" Lily asked sweetly with a sweet smile as Albus offered his little sister a hug as Scorpius scoffed at the idea that they were telling the truth.  
"Come on Lily of course they are, I mean the 'Sacrifice Curse' and the 'Medusa Casscaida Charm' that's the stuff of legends, Nothing but a bunch of Hocas Pocas" he said confident that he was right.

Later that night the kids started their party with no sign of any statue in the room. Scorpius made his way through the crowded room looking for his girlfriend in his Gomez Addams costume as he found Rose dressed as Morticia arguing with one of his house mates as he shook his head and walked over.  
"Look if you're just going to cause arguments for the sake of it, I think you should leave" Rose said in a clam tone as the boy gave her the dirtiest look under the sun.  
"Why should I listen to you, Weasley, Why don't you just run along home to your filthy Mud-Blood mother" he spat at the girl and she raised her hand as Scorpius caught it and pulled her into a light kiss then whispered to her ear, "Sweet, let me handle this" he said sweetly as he looked up at the boy, "You know what I wish you hadn't done that because now I have to do this" Scorpius said calmly as he clenched his fist into a ball and quickly swung for the boys chin as went flying into a into a large object covered by a dusty sheet and the room erupted in to laughter as the sheet feel on the boy and Albus' voice could be heard over the laughter, "Hey loving the ghost costume, Sir Nicolas would be proud" he said jokingly as Roxanne laughed along with him and Lily shook her head as the boy wrestled frantically to get the sheet off of him as he glared at Scorpius, "You'll get yours Malfoy, Mark my words you dirty blood traitor" he said heading to the door as Scorpius laughed it off, "Oh like I've never heard that before, Kn*b-head, kiss my arse, actually no because you'd probably enjoy it!" Scorpius yelled at the boy as he left red cheeked as Roxanne applauded, "Wooo Bravi Scorpy" as Rose quickly wrapped her arms around her boyfriends neck and kissed him loving as Hugo turned away "Get a room" he shouted over his shoulder as Scorpius pulled away and winked at the boy, "Hey we've got one you guys just so happen to be in it" he said jokingly as he patted the boys back as Rose smiled up at him, "Scorpius Malfoy, I love bloody you" she said sweetly, Scorpius smiled as he lightly caressed her cheek, "And Rose Weasley I love you too, for forever and a day, you got that?" he said sweetly as she nodded. While this was going on Lily walked over to what was covered by the sheet and noticed it was a statue of a man and a woman, she gave it a curious look then saw the inscription mentioning Curtis and Carlotta Carrianite as her eyes widened dramatically "Guys!" Lily shrieked. The group turned to Lily as the heard her and rushed to her as she lynched on to her older brother and pointed to the inscription as the group read it they looked at each other as Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Come on all this proves is that Meridian, Louis and James are resourceful pranksters" he said trying to calm down the situation as he walked up to it in curiosity and looked over. Rose looked over to Scorpius with a concerned look , "Scorpius that may well be true but this Time I have a feeling it's best to leave it alone" she said cautiously as Albus nodded in agreement, "Yeah didn't your mother ever tell you not to meddle in that which you don't understand, I believe this is where that teaching turns to practise" he said looking at the boy. Scorpius sighed as he heard the two "Look guys, I bet it doesn't even work, It's just a bunch of Hocas Pocas, What's the worst that can happen?" he said walking back over too it as Roxanne turned to Hugo, "Isn't that what they say in that cheesy, muggle drink advert, you know the one where someone always gets hurt" she said as the boy nodded his head, "Thought so" she added. Scorpius shrugged off the comments as he was sure nothing would come of it as he read the inscription aloud but half way through he was interrupted by a shrill and sinister laugher sending the blonde backward on his backside through shock to a chorus of "YOU IDIOT!" coming from the group as a female voice could be heard from the statue, "Why thank you child, you have no idea how boring it is to be sealed in stone" the shrill voice filled the room as Rose rushed to Scorpius' side, "Go back to where you came from you old stone faced hag!" Rose yelled as the laughter filled the room once again, "Oh Curtis Honey, can we adopt her I like a girl with a little spunk?" she female voice asked as a male voice piped up "Anything for you Carlotta my dear, but just look at all of these fresh, young faces I best we could get fifty years at least out of each one of them". Albus heard the conversation between and gave the statue a terrible look, "You aren't sacrificing anyone so put it out of you old arse mind!" he yelled at the presence as Roxanne high fived her cousin, "Yeah b*tch please this is Hogwarts you're messing with and if we go down it's going to be fighting" Roxanne told stated as Hugo found it appropriate to snap his fingers making 'Uhh huh' noise as Roxanne patted her younger cousin's shoulder, "No Hugo, just no" she told the boy and nodded his head in a slightly defeated manner, "Aww aren't they cute Carlotta thinking they could take on the heads of the Carrianite clan, you're all like twelve we would demolish you all in a heartbeat , but you all seem confident, Blondie, you there finish the inscription and let's put your classmates theories to the test set our bodies free" the male voice said before breaking into hysterical laughter as Rose examined everything the consciousness had said _That's it, he only read half the inscription, he only freed their minds, break the statue, break the link_ as she turn to everyone in the room, "Move back, now!" she yelled to them as they did as they were told she reached for her wand and pointed it toward the statue "Bombarda!" she yelled as the statue fell to pieces by her feet as the heard to laughing voices from behind the rubble as Albus rested his hand on his cousin's shoulder, "Rosie, It kinda didn't work" he said as she turned to the dark haired boy with a glare "Have you got any better ideas Albus Severus Potter!" she yelled and the boy as her he retreated back to Hugo, "The full name you in trouble" Hugo said as he turned to the boy and Albus just nodded, "Don't have any better ideas either to be fair" he admitted as they noticed the silence and slowly looked back to the rubble to see Louis and Meridian pop their head up and laugh as James jumped out from behind a tapestry and took a photo of them.  
"You kids should see looks on your faces, so comical" Meriden managed to say through her laughter looking at them. James joined the other two and took a rather victorious stance holding his camera above his head, "Oh don't worry they can as soon as the film gets developed" the boy chuckled. The younger kids watched the display and gave the them a terrible look as the room erupted into a chaotic shouting, a chorus of "What the hell is wrong with you guys?", "D*cks", "You scared the crap out of us", "*rseholes", "You guys need help if that's how you get your kicks" as the three took the comments a good thing meaning they had done what they had set out to do, scare lower school students witless on Halloween night, as they just looked to each other then back to the younger students and shouted in unison, "Happy Halloween!".


End file.
